The Other Side
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: In character Mickie is a psycho, but what happens when we see the other side, the real side of Mickie James? Trish and Mickie have been together for a few months already, and Trish knows the real Mickie but, can everyone else see Mickie for Mickie?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sorry I have not posted anything in a few days I've been busy. xD Well if you have not seen yet, my next story is going to be a Mickie James/Trish Stratus paring, and I decided, why not start it now. So, here's the first chapter or preview, because it's short. =D Hope you guys enjoy! **

"I knew it; I knew you cared about me Trish!" Mickie cried out over the speaker system. Only moments before this, she attacked Ashley and then allowed her to beat her up only to see if Trish would save her, which she did. Trish was shocked with the entire display between her real life girlfriend and her best friend. She knew it was all part of the storyline, the whole psycho Mickie James thing, but sometimes it felt real to her. Mickie just played it so well. Trish knew that she was not like that at all outside of the ring; after all they have been together for a few months already. Trish was now checking on Ashley who was recently kicked in the face by none other then Mickie. Trish put her arm around Ashley as they both watched Mickie skip back up the ramp happy with what she had just accomplished. Trish rolled out of the ring and helped Ashley out as well. As she took her friends arm and put it around her neck to help carry her, she quietly whispered to her in a way that the crowd could not see.

"Did Mickie actually kick you this time?" Ashley allowed a small, slight smirk to crawl across her face. She did not answer Trish until they were about all the way up the ramp.

"Let's just say if she wasn't your girlfriend I would have to kick her ass. Then again I really hit her last week, so in a way we are even." Trish gave her a small grin, she knew Ashley and Mickie were not the best of friends but both of them were trying. The storyline wasn't really helping with them becoming closer, especially because one of them was always getting hurt by the other. She hoped the storyline would end soon, she somehow doubted that, they were all to involved in it to just drop it all of a sudden. Ashley knew Trish wanted to go and see Mickie, it made her smile knowing her best friend was happy, and that her best friend's girlfriend wasn't a psycho in real life. Trish quickly snapped back into reality when she heard Ashley's voice again. "Hey go, I'll be fine. Really, okay." Ashley smiled already answering Trish's 'are you sure' question. Trish gave Ashley a hug before leaving.

"You take care of yourself." Ashley smirked and gave Trish a slight nod to ensure her. Trish quickly made her way to Mickie's dressing room. She quietly opened the door, which always seemed to be unlocked, and snuck up behind her, covering her eyes. "Guess who." Trish deepened her voice slightly when she said that, trying to disguise her voice. Like always, it did not work; instead, she only got a giggle out of her girlfriend. Mickie grabbed Trish's hands and moved them down to her waist before slowly turning around to face her, placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"Hey baby!" Mickie said it in an almost childish tone of voice as she pulled Trish into an embrace. Trish wrapped her arms around Mickie's waist tightly as she placed another kiss on her lips. This made both women smile. Mickie buried her face in the cape of Trish's neck. She deeply breathed in Trish's scent, which was strong yet gentle scent of vanilla.

"You ready to get out of here?" Mickie nodded before burying her face again. Trish smiled and kissed Mickie's forehead gently before both of them pulled away unwillingly. Neither one of them ever wanted to let go of each other. Mickie looked back over at Trish and gave her a quick peck on the check.

"Let's go." Mickie grabbed Trish's hand as they both headed towards the door. Mickie was slightly skipping next to Trish. She was always bubbly and happy; it was one of the many reasons that made Trish fall for her in the first place. Both women made their way to the parking lot and started towards Trish's car.

~----------~

Trish was now in the shower and Mickie laid on their queen sized hotel room bed flipping through a magazine. Mickie was in a white tank top and a red thong. Trish came out of the bathroom in a matching black set of a bra and underwear. Mickie looked up from the magazine and noticed what Trish was wearing. She could not look away, she was absolutely beautiful. A grin came across Mickie's face as a smirk came over Trish's.

"Now what are you staring at missy?" Trish said playfully, yet seductive as she leaned forward slightly letting Mickie get a good look at her cleavage. Mickie bit her lower lip and sarcastically responded.

"Oh I'm just looking at the hole in the wall behind you." Trish laughed slightly when her girlfriend said this. She walked slowly over to the bed and crawled up on top of Mickie, moving the magazine off the bed. Trish straddled her waist as she gently kissed her neck right below the jaw line, which made Mickie let out a small moan of pleasure. Trish smirked when she heard this and gently kissed her lips before running her hands down her sides. Mickie's body shivered when she felt Trish's hands run down her sides and almost as if it was an instinct, she bit her lower lip. Trish smirked at this before slowly and gently getting off her, she did not want to completely get Mickie all hot and bothered, she knew they were both to tired to do anything tonight anyway.

"Well look who's not fair!" Mickie complained. Trish smirked as she laid beside her. She put her arm around Mickie's waist and buried her head in the back of her neck.

"Babe you know we are both too sore and tired to so anything tonight. Plus..." Trish allowed Mickie to think about what else she could possible say. After a few seconds, Trish leaned in and whispered in to her ear. "You get extra tomorrow." Mickie smirked. It was their four-month anniversary tomorrow, that should be fun. "Now get some sleep, so you won't pass out on me." Trish added the last line playfully which made Mickie roll her eyes.

"Will you ever let that go?" She whined. Trish laughed and kissed her neck gently, causing Mickie to let out another small moan.

"Maybe, maybe not." Trish continued to tease. "Get some sleep." Mickie turned to face Trish and placed a kiss on her lips before snuggling into her girl friend. Trish rapped her arms around Mickie protectively. Mickie loved that. She loved that she felt safe with Trish.

"Trish?" Mickie said quietly almost asleep.

"Yeah babe?" Trish said just as quietly, slightly startled.

"I love you." Trish smirked as she kissed Mickie's forehead.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to the people who read the first chapter! Here is the second one. Please review! It makes me happy when I read them! =D Oh also, if anyone is interested in co-writing something, send me a message. Enjoy!**

When Trish awoke she found herself lying on her back with her left arm around Mickie, while Mickie was on Trish's left with her arm around her waist and her leg over Trish's crouch. Mickie was still sleeping, which made Trish smile. She always looked cute when she slept. Trish was usually the first one up, Mickie preferred to sleep in a bit longer. Trish gently placed a kiss on Mickie's forehead, which caused her to wake up. Trish pouted slightly as Mickie looked up at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Mickie smiled at her before sliding up enough to kiss her softly.

"It's okay. " In all honesty, Mickie liked being woken up like that. Even if Trish did something she did not like, all she had to do was kiss her and Mickie would forgive her, Trish found this out quickly. Both women laid there in each other's arms until Trish's phone rang from the other room. Trish groaned as she sat up slightly with Mickie still leaning on her. Trish turned to Mickie and gave her a quick peck.

"Let me get that okay babe." Mickie nodded before lying down on her back as Trish sat on the edge of the bed. Trish got up quickly. Too quickly. She was dizzy but walked over to her phone anyway. Trish stumbled over her own feet and almost fell; she used the table to keep her balance as she unplugged it from the charger and answered it.

"Hey mom… Good you?... Just woke up." Trish laughed slightly as she walked back over to the bed. Mickie rolled her eyes when she heard it was Trish's mom. Trish and her mom were very close, meaning they could talk for hours and then some. Mickie grabbed Trish's hand and Trish gave her the 'one-second,-I-love-you' look. This caused Mickie to sigh and roll over on her side, trying to make Trish feel guilty. It didn't work. "Mickie's good too mom… No we are off today." She laughed again as Mickie got an idea. She quickly sat up and waited for Trish to turn her back towards her again. Trish always paced when she talked on the phone it was one of her habits Mickie found rather cute. Trish turned away only to feel Mickie's soft hands on her abdomen before a gentle but hard tug backwards. Trish let out a small yell as she fell into Mickie's arms. Mickie now had both her arms tightly around Trish's waist with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah mom I'm fine." Trish turned around in her arms to face Mickie and placed a small kiss on her lips. Mickie would not let her pull away and the kiss slowly grew deeper. Trish began to answer her mom with a few grunts, which was all she could come out with at the moment. Mickie finally broke the kiss and settled for holding Trish; after all, she had the whole day with her. "Okay… Talk to you later… Love you too… Bye." Trish hung up the phone and looked at Mickie before kissing her again. "That was cute." She said after breaking the kiss.

"Good. I was hoping it would be." Mickie remarked as Trish slung a leg over Mickie's body. She was in the same position as last night. Trish let a smirk crawl over her face as leaned in and quietly whispered into Mickie's ear.

"Now here did I leave off? Oh yeah, I remember now." Trish gently kissed Mickie's neck causing Mickie to allow a small moan escape her lips. Trish left a trail of kisses down to Mickie's collarbone as Mickie ran her hands down Trish's back, before Trish grabbed her arms and pined them over her head. Mickie smirked as Trish gently kissed her lips. Mickie ran her tongue over Trish's lower lip asking for permission to continue which Trish gladly gave her. Both women allowed their tongue to play with each other's, as the kiss grew deeper. Trish found her hands running down Mickie's sides and stopping at the top of her underwear. Her hands slowly started at the attempt to slid them down her legs, that is before they were both interrupted. Trish's phone went off again. Trish broke the kiss and looked at Mickie, who nodded. They had communication even when neither one of them said a word. Mickie rolled over on her stomach slightly disappointed and waited to see who was now calling her girlfriend.

"Hey Ash." Mickie rolled her eyes again. If there was someone Trish could to talk to longer then her mother, it was Ashley Massaro. So far, only Ashley and a few other divas knew about their relationship. Both of them were not sure how the others would, or might react to them being together, after all almost no one truly knew the real Mickie James. They both hoped to change that. They wanted to be able to show people that they were together and not have them still think of Mickie as a psycho. "Yeah we are good… I'll ask her if she wants to in a bit… okay… yeah." Mickie heard Trish's voice get farther away and she turned her head to see where she was headed, and also out of curiosity. She could not see Trish but when she heard the refrigerator open, she knew she was in the kitchen. Mickie rolled back over onto her back before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She quickly ran a hand through her brunet colored hair as she slowly stood up. She slowly wandered into the kitchen to find Trish already starting to get breakfast ready. Mickie came up behind her as she rapped her arms around Trish's waist, causing her to jump slightly as a smile came across her face. "Okay… bye Ash." Trish hung up her phone and set it down on the counter before turning to face her girlfriend behind her. Trish gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning back around, continuing what she was doing. Mickie noticed the eggs and the frying pan. It was then in her head it clicked what Trish was making. "So Ashley's having a party tonight." Mickie looked at her girlfriend with one eyebrow raised as she silently asked Trish. 'And?' "She wants to know if we want to come." Trish finished. Mickie just continued to give Trish the look as she remembered what happened last time. Trish and Ashley both had a few to many drinks and began talking about all the crazy things that they have done and some of the matches they were both in together, leaving Mickie to fend for herself. Trish knew as of now Mickie didn't want to go but she had her ways of changing her mind. "Baby can we go? Please?" She dragged it out as she put on her cutest puppy dog eyes. Mickie looked a way and shook her head, she knew if she looked at Trish she would automatically say yes.

"Nope. Nope. Nope!" Mickie said playfully still not looking at Trish, who was now smirking. She rapped her arms around Mickie's waist from behind as she kissed her check.

"Aw come on babe!" Trish slightly depend her voice, making it more seductive. "I'll make it worth your while." She whispered in her ear. Mickie smirked and turned around now facing Trish.

"Alright fine!" Her response made Trish smile, that already made it worth her while. She loved seeing Trish happy all the time. And when Trish was happy Mickie was really happy. Trish kissed her quickly again before closing the space between their bodies.

"Baby, Happy Anniversary." Trish said quietly as she rested her head on Mickie's shoulder. This made a smile come across Mickie's face.

"Happy Anniversary to you too." Both woman pulled back slightly as Mickie let Trish finish preparing breakfast. Her arms were still around Trish as she watched her continue to fix their meal. It was then that Mickie realized it was going to be a very interesting day for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well it took me forever to update it but here it is the next chapter. As I said in my other story I'm going to try and upload something every week. Well enjoy! =]

So far Mickie was right, it was going to be a very interesting day for her and Trish. After breakfast Trish had asked her to pick up a few things at the store for the party, but needless to say it went from. 'Baby can you go get a few things.' to 'Baby can you drive all around town and pick up a lot of things that we don't really need.' So here she was four hours later still out shopping for the things that Trish had asked her to get. Mickie sighed as she pulled into yet another parking lot in front of yet another store to get yet another pointless thing. Mickie quickly cut the engine and pulled her keys out a little more violently then she normally would have. After opening the door she quickly stepped out and slammed it shut already starting toward the store door. Mickie was slightly upset because it was her and Trish's day but all she's been doing is running around doing errands all day. It was the fact that she was out, it was that she was out getting things that she knew neither one of them needed or would use. Mickie looked down at the list of items that Trish recently called and told her to get.

_Marshmallows but the colored ones only, grape jelly but only the squeeze bottle type, four packs of light bulbs, and a package of toilet paper. _She sighed again wondering why Trish was staling, because she knew she was. Mickie grabbed a cart and started to make her way into the store. She made her way over to where they kept the toilet paper, dodging people as she went. _Marshmallows, marshmallows. _She thought as she looked up and down the aisle. _Fuck they only have the normal ones, leave it to Trish to want the colored ones. _Mickie sighed and pulled out her cell phone. It was already six pm and she hardly had anytime with Trish at all. She flipped her phone open and quickly dialed Trish's number which she knew by heart.

--------------------

Trish has been over at Ashley's apartment all day getting ready for the party which was really for their anniversary. Her and Ashley have been setting everything up all day but then would end up messing up something else causing Mickie to then go on another pointless adventure. Trish was now up on a ladder attempting to hang up a banner for the tenth time along with Ashley as her phone began to vibrate. She slightly jumped as she dropped the banner leaving Ashley there holding it up by herself.

"Gee thanks Trish!" Ashley said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Trish turned around and stuck her tongue out at her before answering her phone.

"Hey baby!" That caught Ashley's attention. She smirked and listened carefully to what crazy thing Trish was going to make Mickie go get now. "What do you mean they don't have the colored marshmallows!" Trish said playfully as she looked over at Ashley who mouthed. 'Let her come.' Trish nodded before speaking back into the phone. "Micks we don't need the rest of that stuff just head over to Ashley's place okay. Love you see you soon!" Trish hung up before Mickie could even get a word out of her mouth. She looked back at Ashley. "Lets go we have to finish quickly now!" Ashley laughed before responding in a playful tone.

"She must really love you for putting up with your shit all the time." Trish just looked at Ashley who looked back at her with a smirk.

--------------------

Mickie was kind of shocked when Trish just hung up on her, now she was certain she was up to something, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was or not. Mickie left the cart where she was and headed towards the entrance once again. After exiting the store she quickly made her way over to her car and hoped in and starting the engine all in one swift movement. She backed out of her spot and floored it out of the parking lot. Mickie basically zoned out as she drove and was in front of Ashley's apartment in almost no time.

--------------------

Ashley was just finishing setting the table while Trish was keeping watch at the window to see when Mickie pulls in. Ashley smiled as she yelled out from the room she was in at Trish.

"You know I'm happy for the two of you right? She's a sweet girl no matter what anyone else says. And as much as I make fun of you two, I know you both really love each other." Trish smiled when she heard this. She went to open her mouth to respond but noticed Mickie pull in.

"She's here!" Trish quickly got off the couch turned off the lights and tackled Ashley down onto the floor.

"Oww, what the fuck Trish that rea…" Trish quickly put her hand over Ashley's mouth.

"Shh." Trish said silently. Ashley sighed as she heard her door open. Trish smirked as she slowly removed her hand from Ashley's mouth. They both waited as Mickie's steps came closer to where they were.

"Hey Trish, Ashley I'm back finally." She waited a few seconds before calling out again. "Baby why are the lights out?" Trish though this would be a good time to come out of hiding. She jumped up half shouting.

"Happy anniversary Micks!" A big smile came across Mickie's face as Ashley turned on the lights. Mickie walked over to Trish as Trish pulled her into a hug. They both kissed as Ashley made a playful gagging motion behind them. Trish turned around and gently smacked Ashley on the arm as Mickie looked over at the table.

"You really do all this for me?" Trish smirked as she responded.

"Nah I did it for Ashley." Mickie just gave her a look which made Trish laugh. "Yes for you silly." Mickie grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her over to the table.

_So maybe today wasn't such a waste. _Mickie thought to herself as she continued to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note: I know this has taken me forever to update but here it is chapter four of the story. I know it's short but just think of it as a tease! If any of you have Deviantart add me it's the same name as on here. Also Please vote on my poll on my page if you haven't already! Thanks and enjoy!**

Hard, warm, numb. Mickie slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on the floor of Ashley's apartment. She could feel Trish snuggled up behind her, fitting her form into her own. She could also feel that she was laying on her arm, which had probably gone numb a while ago. Mickie spotted Ashley passed out, facedown, on the couch across the room, with a beer bottle still in her hand. The curtains were closed so Mickie had no idea what time it was.

"Trish… Trish you up?" She was trying to be quiet so she wasn't sure if Trish could even hear her. Using her good arm she nudged the warm figure behind her. "Trish!" When she felt a startled movement from behind her Mickie slowly pushed herself up to sit, only to find a very tired girlfriend looking at her.

"Why you wake me up Micks?" Trish rolled over so she was now facing the floor. It was then that Mickie noticed neither one of them were fully dressed. Trish was only wearing a white t-shirt which Mickie was almost certain didn't have a bar underneath. Mickie, herself was completely striped down to her lacey, red underwear.

_Oh god we didn't did we? _Mickie looked over at Ashley who was still completely dressed which caused her to let go of the breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. The next thing the Trish felt as a hand on her shoulder nudging her to get up again.

"Trish what the hell happened?" Trish gently pushed Mickie's hand away as she mumbled something that Mickie couldn't make out and started to drift off to sleep again. Mickie just sat there trying to remember what happened the night before which was harder then she hoped it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Please vote on my poll if you haven't already, I'm going to close it on this coming Friday because I want to start it that weekend. Thanks for reading, Enjoy!**

Several hours had passed before Trish decided to actually get up. By that time Mickie had already redressed Trish the best she could and dressed herself. She was now cleaning up the mess they made last night, there was beer bottles all over Ashley's apartment along with food, CDs and DVDs. Sad thing is Mickie still couldn't remember what happened. Obviously she got drunk, really drunk, which would explain why she couldn't remember.

"Baby what are you doing?" Trish winced when she opened her eyes, the obvious sign of a hangover. It took Mickie the couple hours that Trish was a sleep to get hers under control, which still didn't help all the much. Mickie winced slightly as well mainly due to Trish talking to loud, or at lest that's how it sounded to her.

"Shhhh, don't talk so loud Trish." Mickie put her hands over her ears hoping it would help numb the pain a bit, which of course it didn't. She slowly lowered herself to sit down next to Trish who already had her arms over her head. "What happened last night?" The sudden question caused Trish to remove her arms and attempt to look at her girlfriend next to her.

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened baby." Mickie just looked at her after she realized that Trish drank way more then she did. With a sigh Mickie restated her question.

"I woke up earlier and you and me weren't exactly clothed." Trish's face went from still trying to wake up to completely confused. She closed her eyes again trying to think if she could remember anything, which of course she was to drunk at the time to. After a few moments of thinking she finally looked back at Mickie.

"I honestly don't know Micks. I mean, I guess we obviously did something. Why else would we have been just about naked asleep next to each other? Right?" A smirk came across Trish's face when she stopped talking which caused Mickie to relax as always. There was just something about Trish when she smirked that told Mickie everything would be alright, and it usually was. "Now why don't we wake Ash's ass up, go make some breakfast and decide what we are going to do tonight for the match?" Mickie nodded as she slowly got back up.

"I'll start breakfast if you can get sleepy head over there up." Both woman smiled as they silently agreed with each other. Mickie started over to the kitchen as she thought to herself. _So maybe I was just overreacting after all._

**I know this was rather short as well but I am still thinking of where I want to go with this story. I promise the next chapter will, or should, be longer! **


End file.
